


The Daughter of Alagaesia

by froggerthecatlady



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggerthecatlady/pseuds/froggerthecatlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up in the middle of the woods. She has no memory. And she is in the middle of Alagaesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Characters but my own.  
> Please leave a comment. This is my first Fan Fiction. I want to hear how it is, even if the comments are negative. The negative ones will help me with improving my work.

               

 

Chapter One

The Girl With No Memory

 

 

My foot slipped out from under me as I walked through the forest, rain pouring in from the canopy of leaves. As I fell, I held the back of my head. It was already hurt badly, and I didn’t feel like passing out again. It all happened when… I don’t remember. All my memory was gone. My earliest thought was wondering why I was lying in the forest with a bleeding head.

                I stood up and wandered through the darkness. I don’t know how long I traveled. I just kept moving, hoping someone would find me.

                Then I saw it. The huge spiral of a tower, rising over the tree tops. The closer I got, the more I wondered where I was. There was a huge stone castle. The strangest looking creatures were guarding it. And I swore I heard a loud, ear-pitching screech coming from the tallest tower.

                I dragged myself closer, moving toward the front gate. One of the creatures spotted me. He, she, it, notified the others. At first, I was relieved to see them coming to me. But after I saw the looks on their faces, I thought otherwise.

                The first one grabbed my waist. Another pinned my arms behind me. The third held a sword to my back. They all marched me toward the castle. As we entered, I took in my surroundings. There were bodies all around, mainly humans. One was being whipped as I passed, his eyes pleading with mine.

                The creatures halted in what looked like the main room. All that occupied the room was a human shaped man with brilliant red hair. He said something to the creatures in an unknown tongue to me. Whatever he said, they let me go and exited the room. The man approached me.

                “Who are you?” his voice had a hiss to it, making chills go up my spine.

                “I- I don’t k- know.” I said shakily.

                “Where are you from?” He walked around me in slow circles.

                “I d-don’t rem-member.”

                “You don’t remember?”

                “N-no.”

                “Mm hmm.” He stopped in front of me. I looked into his eyes, which seemed to pierce a dark hole into my soul. “I believe that the king should know of your presence.” He snapped his fingers, and then vanished. I looked around confused. I stood in the room, not knowing of where I could go. When the man re-appeared, he was walking down the steps with who I guessed was the king. He was a well-built man with no hair.

                “So this is the child you told me about?” the king had a deep voice.

                “Yes sir.”

                “And she has no memory of who she is or where she is from?”

                “No sir.”

                “Did you make sure of that?”

                “Yes sir.”

                “What should we do with her?”

                “That’s why I got you sir.”

                “I see.” He descended the steps. He knelt down in front of me. “Child, would you like to be my daughter? I need an heir to my throne. And since you are not held by any bonds with others, would you be my child?”

                “I-I” I wasn’t sure what to say. But I had nowhere else to go. And since this was the king, maybe I could visit the villages in his land to search for my past. “O-okay.”

                “Durza!” the man with red hair came to the king’s, uh, I mean, my father’s, side. “You will be in charge of this girl. Find her a bed chamber. Tutor her during the day of our history.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “Good.” Father turned and went back up the stairs. Durza looked at me.

                “Now child,” he grabbed my hand. “I will lead you to your room.” He led me up the stairs. We went through many hallways, none of which I would remember. We stopped in front of a large wooden door with iron clasps holding it to the wall. “This will be your room. There is a bathroom.” I stepped into the room. A large green bed was on the left of the room. The floor was a cool, black tile. There was one window straight in front of my view. The door on the right of the room probably led to the bathroom. “You are to stay in here at all times, unless you are summoned. If you leave on your own, I will personally punish you.” There was an evil glint in his eye. “Goodnight.” He closed the door. I heard as a key turned in the lock.

                I went over to the bed. Even though I was in wet, muddy clothes, and dried blood was in my hair, I pulled myself underneath the covers. I curled up. I heard the same ear- pitching screech as before just before I drifted into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Murtagh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets Murtagh.

              Chapter Two

             Murtagh

 

 

 

                The sun peaked through the covers and hit my eyes. I pulled the blanket over my head. The smell of the fabric was so strange. Not one I was used to. I quickly sat up in my bed. I looked around the room. _So it wasn’t a dream after all._

                I pulled myself out of the bed. I almost fell over. My body was so weak. _When was the last time I had food?_ I struggled to bring myself to the bathroom. There was a keg full of water on one side of the room and a deep hole in the floor on the other. I went to the keg and drank mouthfuls of water. It had helped some with my strength problem. After I relieved myself, I went back into the main room. I sat there. Waiting. And waiting.

                I was supposed to be the king’s heir. Why were they letting me starve? I continued to wait. It wasn’t until around noon that someone finally opened my door.

                It was a middle-aged women. She had a plate of fruit, bread, and milk on it. I greedily ate it all and finished the milk.

                “Thank you.” I said to her.

                “And I brought you some clothes.” She laid a multiple of gowns on my bed.

                “How did you-?”

                “Word spreads fast in this kingdom. They said that King Galbatorix had taken in a little girl of about seven to be his daughter. I wouldn’t have believed it for myself if I didn’t see you. Now you better change into an outfit. D-, the Shade, will be coming here shortly to teach you.” She left and locked the door back.

                I looked at the dresses. There was a blood red one that matched Durza’s hair. I didn’t want to wear that one. I didn’t like the energy that radiated off of him. The next was a purple with shimmery red beads. There was a cool blue with silver. Pink, yellow, orange, you name it. My favorites were a dark green with gold embroidery, a black with white assets, and a dark brown shirt and pants, which were that of a warrior.

                This was the one I wore. I waited for Durza. The lock on the door slowly unlocked. Then the man with red hair entered. He took in my appearance before he spoke.

                “Not going to wear one of the dresses?” he said with a humor in his voice.

                “I like this better.” I shrugged.

                “Then I guess today would be a good day for training practice.” I was confused to what the training practice was. _Please don’t make me fight him._ He led me down the many hallways, down the staircase from last night, and down two more stairs. We were in the basement. He brought me to a room with stone. It was a wide space. Real weapons and fake ones covered the walls. There was a boy around my age in the corner shooting a bow. “Murtagh.” Durza spoke and the boy dropped the bow.

                “Yes?” he said in quiet tone. I detected the slightest bit of rebelliousness.

                “Introduce yourself to the Princess.” The boy spun around to look at me. He had dark hair, about chin length. His deep blue eyes were older than his appearance.

                “I’m Murtagh.” He bowed, but his eyes never left mine.

                “You will be working with him today. I’ll be back for you later.”

                “But-“ The look from Murtagh told me to be quiet.

                Durza left and Murtagh breathed a sigh of relief. “You can’t argue with Durza. He will cause you agonizing pain. I know.”

                “Okay.” I said quietly.

                “By the way,” he walked over to me. “Do you have another name other than ‘princess’?

             “I-I-I.” I sighed. “If I did, I don’t remember.”

                “Well, how about I give you a name? Is that okay?”

                “Um, sure. That would be great.”

                “Now, what name?” he went over to a chair that was against the wall. He sat on the back, with his foot on the seat. “I could give you the name of my mother. But she was with my father, and I strongly despise that man. How about… her sister’s name? I never got to meet her, but I heard my mother talk about her. How does the name Marian sound?”

                “Marian? I like it.”

                He hopped down from the chair. “Then Marian it is.” He stuck his hand out. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Princess Marian.” I laughed and shook his hand. “Now, I think we should begin our training.”

                “What do I do?”

                “Well, we should start with the sword. It’s the most used of the weapons.” He got a wooden stick and threw it to me. I tried to grab it, but it fell to the ground with a clatter. I quickly picked it up, my face red. “Now, come at me.”

                I held the stick in my hand. I looked at him uncertainly, and then I ran at him with it. He blocked it. The force from the block knocked me to the ground.

                “You okay?” he said with a smile on his face, his hand reaching for mine. I took it and smiled back at him. “Now, don’t go for the obvious hit. Just go with the flow, let your mind go and just let your heart fight for you.”

                “Okay?” I said, not really sure what he meant. I closed my eyes and sighed a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I concentrated on winning. I ran at him, my stick above my head. He raised his to block. At the last moment I ducked and tripped him. He went up in the air and landed with a thud. I turned and held the tip of the stick at his neck.

                “Nice.” He said, and a warm smile crept onto his face.

                “Thank you.” I said, letting him get up

                “Not many people, and defiantly not girls, master a technique like that that quickly. I’m really impressed.” He came up to me and took the ‘sword’ away. “I haven’t met many girls like you before. Or many girls in general. You’re different.” He smiled a more heartwarming smile.

                “Sorry to disrupt this beautiful moment,” Durza said, standing in the doorway. “But you need to go back to your chamber, ‘your highness’.”

                “Okay.” I stand, turning to Murtagh.

                “Till we meet again.” He took my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. I blushed.

                “Bye.” I waved to him as Durza led me away.

                “Tomorrow morning,” Durza said after we arrived to my room. “You are to have breakfast with the King. Dress,” He looked at my clothes, “In a dress.”

                “Okay.” I said quietly.

                “Goodnight, Princess.” He started to close my door.

                “My name isn’t ‘Princess’.” He looked at me. “My name is Marian.”

 

               


	3. The Scar of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh gets another scar.

           A plate of fruit was placed on the large table by one of the servants. I was in one of my favorite dresses, the dark green one with gold embroidery. Across the table from me was King Galbatorix, or, my father.  
“What did you say your name was?” he said while putting a piece of duck in his mouth.  
“Marian.” I said quietly, looking at the meat that was on my plate.  
“How did you decide on that name?” he took a swig of wine.  
“Murtagh gave it to me. He said it was his Aunt’s name.” I took a roll out of a basket.  
“Your son, Morzan?” he gestured to another man at the table. Morzan put down his glass.  
“Why yes.” He said, almost through clenched teeth.  
“It’s a nice name.” he said to me. “It fits for a princess, and for a later to be queen.”  
“It is.” I said, glancing at the other man. He seemed very angry. I didn’t know why.

 

I was waiting in my room, waiting for Durza to come get me for my lesson, waiting to be able to see Murtagh.  
I heard a scream. A heart-wrenching scream. A child’s scream. There were no other children in the castle. No except for myself.  
And for Murtagh. Why is he screaming? Did someone get hurt? Did he get hurt? Please no, let him be okay. Please.  
My hands were sweating when Durza came to get me an hour later. I looked up at him with panicked eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” he said with a smile. “Did you not anger Morzan enough at breakfast? Or are you worried about the boy?” I didn’t know what he was talking about, but I sensed that he making fun of Murtagh. So I said nothing, but I glared at him with a look full of hatred.  
When we entered the dark basement room, I ran to Murtagh, who was crouched in a corner, clearly in excruciating pain.  
“Are you okay?” I said, perching next to him.  
He shook his head. I saw a puddle of dark red liquid underneath him. I found where it was coming from. He was clenching his side.  
“Let me see your wound.” I said, worry in my voice. He lifted his shirt over his head. A small whimper escaped my lips. A deep gash ran across his front, from his collar bone to the middle of his stomach. I grabbed his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. “Durza!” I yelled to him. “Please help me! We need to help him!” I yelled, tears going down my face.  
“Why should I?” he asked. When I turned to look at him, I saw a smug look on his face. “It’s your fault. You are the one who angered Morzan.”  
“Shut up!” I yelled. I wrapped Murtagh’s shirt around the cut. He bled through it. I looked at my dress. I had changed into the blue dress with long sleeves. I reached up to my right shoulder and ripped the sleeve off. I did the same to the other side. I took the sleeves and wrapped them around him.  
“It’s not going to help.” Durza said from behind me. I kept trying. I placed pressure on the wound. The bleeding had decreased during the minutes, but he had already lost a lot. His face was flushed. His body was cold. I kept crying. The bleeding finally stopped, and I looked at his face in relief.  
As he smiled at me, his eyes slowly closed.


End file.
